I Wanna
by grettama
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari seminggu yang lalu. Naruto benar-benar menginginkannya, tak bisa mengenyahkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya itu dari otaknya selama seminggu. Well, I'm sucks at summary. BL. One-shot.


Uzumaki Naruto sudah berkutat dengan PR sosiologinya lebih dari empat puluh lima menit, namun belum satu soalpun yang dijawabnya. Ia malah mengetuk-etukkan penanya, dan menatap nanar ke jendela kamar di hadapannya. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

'_Rasanya begitu lembut. Tapi apa benar begitu? Aku jadi ingin memastikannya…'_

Menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya, Naruto buru-buru membuka mata dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mencengkram rambut pirangnya, frustasi, "Aku bisa gila!"

**/I Wanna/**

Naruto memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen keesokan harinya dengan tampang luar biasa kusut. Ia nyaris tidak bisa tidur semalaman, dan ia sama sekali belum mengerjakan PR-PRnya. Mengabaikan sapaan ramah dari Inuzuka Kiba dan Akimichi Chouji, Naruto langsung melesat ke kelasnya di lantai tiga, memindai seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan mata tajam, dan begitu melihat Hyuuga Neji sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya, ia langsung menghampirinya, merampok semua PR Neji untuk dicontek.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatannya stress akut, Naruto," tanya Kiba yang sudah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya, memandang teman berambut pirangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu itu menyedihkan. Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Naruto hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti 'tidak apa-apa, tidak ada masalah' dengan tidak jelas, masih sibuk menyalin jawaban dari PR Neji.

Kiba menggeleng. "Kalau kau susah tidur, coba saja baca buku Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Kujamin kau bakal langsung tidur pulas begitu selesai membaca kata pertama," ia menyarankan seraya terkekeh pelan, yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan dengusan geli.

Lima belas menit kemudian, tepat ketika bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi, Naruto selesai menyalin dan langsung melempar buku Neji ke pemiliknya, yang ditangkap dengan akurat tentu saja, dan Naruto kembali duduk tenang di kursinya, merasa luar biasa mengantuk. Bukan salahnya kalau ia tidak bisa tidur tiap malam selama seminggu ini. Naruto meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku, dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling menyebalkan di seluruh galaksi, yang baru saja memasuki kelas dengan tampang _stoic_, diiringi dengan pekikan-pekikan dari cewek-cewek sekelasnya.

Kikuk, Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pandang, menunduk menatap mejanya sendiri. Ya, Si Uchiha Sasuke itu yang menyebabkan dia galau.

Semuanya berawal dari seminggu yang lalu. Naruto dan Sasuke terkenal sebagai pasangan nomor satu di Konoha Gakuen, pasangan anjing dan kucing nomor satu tapinya. Semua orang sudah tahu itu. Tiada hari bagi mereka berdua tanpa bertengkar. Pertengkaran yang paling parah bisa menyebabkan pergumulan seru yang berakibat mereka berdua babak belur dan disidang di ruang kepala sekolah, pertengkaran ringan cuma melibatkan adu mulut dengan ejekan. Herannya, selama di SMA, mereka selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Waktu Naruto mencoba protes ke kepala sekolah tentang itu, jawaban dari beliau hanya karena ia berharap agar mereka berdua bisa berdamai. Sayangnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Dan minggu lalu, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sedang melaksanakan tugas piket kelas bersama beberapa anak lain, mereka bertengkar lagi seperti biasa. Naruto tidak ingat siapa yang mulai, ia bahkan tidak pernah ingat siapa yang memulai setiap pertengkaran mereka selama ini. Jangankan siapa yang mulai, topik pertengkaran mereka saja Naruto tidak pernah ingat. Yang dia tahu hanya Sasuke itu menyebalkan dan patut enyah dari muka bumi. Jadi, mereka bertengkar, adu mulut, Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke dan juga sebaliknya, saling melempar tatapan tajam dan kata-kata ejekan. Tapi mendadak Naruto merasakan dorongan di tengkuknya dan detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah menempel di bibir Sasuke.

Sai tanpa sengaja menyodok kepala Naruto dengan gagang sapunya, menyebabkan insiden itu.

Tapi masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu. Yang menyebabkan Naruto tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu adalah, fakta bahwa ia ingin mencium Uchiha Sasuke _lagi_.

Garis bawahi kata 'lagi' itu.

Selama seminggu sesudahnya merupakan penderitaan bagi Naruto. Ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan tentang bibir Sasuke dari otaknya. Rasanya begitu lembut, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka dari bibir selembut itu bisa keluar kata-kata tajam menyakitkan yang membuatnya naik pitam.

Yang membuat Naruto merasa lebih konyol, ia sebelumnya adalah cowok normal. Ia yakin begitu. Tapi setelah insiden itu, bahkan yang membuatnya 'basah' adalah mimpi tentang Si Brengsek Sasuke dan bibirnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia nyaris tidak bisa memejamkan mata tanpa memikirkan untuk mencium Sasuke, dan otomatis ia jadi enggan tidur.

Dan sudah selama seminggu ini pula ia tidak bisa memandang Sasuke dengan cara yang sama lagi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto bisa dengan santainya ditinggal berdua bersama Sasuke selama jam piket kalau Sasuke adalah objek mimpi basahnya akhir-akhir ini? Naruto bahkan sudah tidak mau ada di dekat-dekat Sasuke dalam radius dua meter. Ia lebih baik menyingkir sebelum hasrat untuk mencium Sasuke-nya menang dan akhirnya ia malah mencium cowok itu di depan umum. Memalukan.

Jadi, seminggu di Konoha Gakuen tanpa pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto bisa dibilang bagai minggu yang damai. Sekarang, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menghindar kalau Sasuke sudah mulai mengejeknya.

Namun otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bekerjama. Sudah berkali-kali otak Naruto tanpa sadar memikirkan cara efektif untuk mencium Sasuke lagi. Apa dengan diam-diam menyelinap ke UKS waktu Sasuke sedang di sana dengan menciumnya waktu dia tidur? Atau langsung pakai cara kasar dengan menyeretnya ke tempat sepi dan menciumnya di sana? Atau memanfaatkan jam piket dimana dia ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke dan menciumnya sebelum kepergok orang lain?

Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia _ngidam_ seakut ini.

Naruto menghela napas dan melirik Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mencatat penjelasan mengenai sejarah Jepang dari Umino-_sensei_. _'Yah, kalau dengan mencium Si Brengsek itu sekali lagi jadi mengembalikan jam tidurku, apa boleh buat.'_

wwWww

Langit sudah sepenuhnya berwarna oranye hari itu ketika Hatake Kakashi, pelatih klub sepakbola Konoha Gakuen, menghentikan latihannya. Naruto menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan kaosnya dan berjalan ke tepi lapangan, menangkap botol air yang dilemparkan Kiba padanya. Naruto hendak meneguknya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sedang minum dari botol airnya sendiri. Naruto tertegun. Selama beberapa saat, ia mendadak memiliki keinginan besar untuk terlahir kembali jadi botol air Sasuke, ah tidak, ia ingin menepis botol air laknat itu dari bibir Sasuke dan menggantikannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke sebelum imajinasinya melangkah lebih jauh.

"Uzumaki."

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Hatake-_sensei_ berdiri di belakangnya. "Eh, ya, _sensei_?"

"Sebelum pulang bereskan perlengkapan dulu ya dengan Uchiha. Tata dengan rapi di ruang klub. Jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, menyelesaikan acara minumnya yang tertunda, namun baru setengah jalan, ia menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya ke tanah. Naruto membelalak menatap Hatake-_sensei_ yang sedang memberikan instruksi kepada Sasuke. Apa berarti sekarang adalah kesempatannya?

wwWww

Canggung.

Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana di ruang klub sepakbola saat ini. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Naruto dan Sasuke melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing dalam diam. Atau mungkin hanya Naruto yang merasakan kecanggungan ini? Sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia melirik Sasuke melalui sudut matanya, sementara yang dilirik tetap memasang tampang _stoic_ seperti biasa. Sembari memasukkan bola-bola sepak ke dalam lemari, Naruto menimbang-nimbang dalam otaknya, apakah sebaiknya ia menyerang Sasuke sekarang, atau tidak, atau membuat Sasuke pingsan dulu, atau tidak, atau mengurungkan niatnya saja, atau tidak, yah, pikiran-pikiran random semacam itu.

"Kau mau berdiri terus di situ seperti orang bodoh, atau melanjutkan kegiatanmu merapikan bola?"

Sindiran tajam Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari awang-awang. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena saking asiknya berpikir, ia melupakan tugasnya dan cuma berdiri diam di depan lemari sambil memandangi bola di genggamannya.

"Diam dan selesaikan saja urusanmu sendiri, Teme," desis Naruto. Di saat-saat seperti inilah pertanyaan, 'Bagaimana mungkin aku ingin mencium seseorang semenyebalkan dia?' terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku memang sedang menyelesaikan urusanku, tapi kalau terus berdiri dengan memasang tampang imbisil begitu, bisa-bisa tugas kita merapikan perlengkapan baru selesai besok pagi, Dobe."

Naruto berbalik dan melempar bola yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sasuke, telak mengenai punggungnya. "Kau bisa nggak sih berhenti memanggilku 'bodoh' atau 'imbisil' atau semacamnya?"

Sasuke berbalik menghadapi Naruto, mengernyit sambil memegangi punggungnya yang tadi jadi sasaran tembak. "Bisa. Kalau kau berhenti bersikap seperti orang bodoh."

Naruto menggeram jengkel. "Kau memang butuh kelas khusus sopan santun, Brengsek."

"Kau yang melulu memanggilku brengsek juga sepertinya butuh kelas itu."

Habis sabar, Naruto melompati meja di tengah ruangan dan langsung menghimpit Sasuke ke dinding, mencengkram kerahnya dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau ini memang menyebalkan dan brengsek. Kalau membunuh orang tidak dilarang, aku bakal mencekikmu sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kalau staminamu ini bisa dikonversikan ke otak, kau pasti bakal jadi lebih jenius dari Einsten."

Naruto mencoba mencerna kalimat Sasuke, dan ketika menyadari apa maknanya, cengkramannya di kerah Sasuke menguat. "Sialan kau, Teme! Aku akan…."

"Apa?" tuntut Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kepalan tangan Naruto, berjaga-jaga kalau cowok pirang ini memang berniat mencekiknya.

Namun Naruto terdiam. Ia masih menatap tajam Sasuke, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak tertuju ke onyx-nya. Melainkan ke bibirnya. Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup, menyadari kalau jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke sudah begitu dekat sekarang. Ia hanya perlu mendekatkan diri beberapa senti lagi, dan apa yang ia idam-idamkan selama seminggu ini akan terpenuhi. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang terjadi sudah tersapu lenyap dari otaknya. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya maju, atau tidak sama sekali.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto sedikit menelengkan kepalanya dan memberanikan diri untuk mengeliminasi jarak. Ia sudah menahan tubuh Sasuke, jadi ia yakin rivalnya itu tidak akan kemana-mana. Kesempatannya sudah dekat. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi…

Tapi Naruto mengerem gerakannya. Ia ragu. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke mengelak di saat-saat terakhir? Bisa malu seumur hidup dia. Menarik napas pelan, Naruto sudah mengendurkan cengkramannya pada kerah Sasuke dan hendak menjauh ketika sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibirnya. Kecupan yang sama sekali bukan inisiatifnya. Tapi sensasi kecupan itu sama dengan yang sudah menghantuinya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan maju dan menyelesaikan niatnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari kerahnya. "Sekarang kau sudah dapat yang kau ingin kan selama seminggu terakhir. Jadi selesaikan tugasmu." Sasuke berbalik, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan rak sepatu, mengabaikan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin menciumku, Dobe, katakan saja."

**/fin/**

**/omake/**

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ingin, eh, menciummu selama seminggu terakhir ini?" tanya Naruto, tak bisa mengalahkan rasa penasarannya. Saat ini ia dan Sasuke sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang klub ke arah gerbang. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dan melempar seringai tipis. "Menurutmu?"

wwWww

I don't believe I finally finished this story orz. It has been in my draft for a week. The idea about this story came up after I read all of those ShiZaya archieves from 'Durarara!'. I could only imagine the beginning, and after I discussed it with my beloved **Nae Rossi **and **Yoshizawa Sayuri**, I could make the whole story :) thanks a lot for them. Actually, it's a little bit awkward, right? Hahaha. Tell me your opinion then, by clicking the 'review' button in bottom of the page ;) Your review will make my day much better!

Ah, and I'm sorry I don't continue Hana To Yume orz. I just dunno what to do with that story anymore. Helpless.

Anyway, till I write this author's note, I still can't find a nice title for this fic. Hahaha. And finally, I just typed down the title of the song that I'm listening to right now.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. 'I Wanna' – a song by All American Reject**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
